exosquadfandomcom-20200213-history
The Dogs of War
"The Dogs of War" is the 10th episode of the second season of Exosquad. Summary Rita Torres arrives in Phaeton City to coordinate with the resistance there, with the objective being the capture of a Neo mega. Anticipating this, Shiva's Neo mega advisor, Lucullus, sets different traps for them. One of these allows the Resistance to capture Sulla, who can then transmit the location of Resistance headquarters. Upon receiving its location Shiva launches an attack which Lucullus believes to be premature. When Napier returns from a meeting with other Resistance leaders he is able to take advantage of his unnoticed approach from behind the Neos to help his own troops escape the Neo attack. For his failure to capture the members of the Resistance, Shiva is replaced by Livia as Commanding General of Earth Forces. Synopsis :Click HERE of a detailed synopsis of " " Characters Quotes *Torres displays the ability to shoot down wishful thinking: ::Hanley: "Too bad Neos don't sleep or we could follow the Neo mega home and take him there." Torres: "Yeah, and if Neos were the size of flies we could just swat 'em." *Once the Resistance has returned, having captured Sulla: ::Hanley: "Can't you admit we brought him in without an ExoTrooper in command?" Torres: "You're making this personal, Hanley. I'm just trying to watch our backs." Hanley: "Well get off mine!" (to Sulla) "Tell me where you were taking all that equipment." Sulla: "No." Hanley: "Well, with an attitude like that you'll never get on the Amanda Connors show." Sulla: "That program is no longer on the air." Hanley: "Yeah, we know." Significant events, revelations, and other notes *ExoFleet now has a Neo mega, which it desired for the sake of study. *There is a hint as to the reason for the lesions at the sides of Phaeton's face, the mechanical suit he has been wearing in recent episodes, and perhaps also his worsened temper. After seeing him, Praetorius asks Livia, "How long has he been like this? Is it AutoMutation Syn..." but she quickly points out, "Even to suggest such a thing is treason!" *Phaeton City Resistance needs a new headquarters. *Praetorius has been given a new lab in Antarctica, with his assignment being to "create the ultimate weapon" for Phaeton. **This weapon turns out the be the Neo Warriors and the Neo Lords. **The facility is heavily damaged in the Battle of Antarctica. *We see the Neo Mega's strategic and tactical skills, but also their arrogance and the annoyance felt by Shiva. **In "No Surrender" the positions are reversed. Shiva operates on logic while Phaeton's obession with Marsh interferes with the combat plan. **In "Dragon's Rock" and "The Greatest Fear" Draconis and his officers fear replacement by the Neo Megas and are disdainful of their arrogance towards Neosapiens. **In "Behind the Shield" this arrogance has escalated into openly undermining the authority of the Neosapien generals. **In the episodes "Martian Luck" to "Heart of Mars" this arrogance is avoided. Exial does not always agree with Typhonus, but limits his actions to advice and moderate verbal objections. **The behavior and arrogance shown by Shiva and Phaeton is certainly a reason for the Neo Megas eventual attempt to overthrow the entire Neosapien leadership in "Night of the Traitor". *Sulla, who is captured in "The Dogs of War", is mentioned by Algernon in "Behind the Shield". *Praetorius believes the Neo megas "potential for creative thought brings great dangers." **This difference in creativity is first mentioned in "Target: Earth". **Why did Phaeton approve their creation since Praetorius certainly told him of this "danger" before they were created? Is the situation that un-favorable to the Neosapiens? This episode is set before Mercury is captured in "The First Step". **How creative are the Neo Megas compared to the Alpha Neosapiens ("Scorched Venus, "Behind the Shield")? Phaeton was creative enough to revolt. Praetorius was creative enough to create the Neo Megas, Neo Warriors, and Neo Lords. Xenobius was creative enough to understand some concepts about the GRAF Shield. Shiva, Typhonus, and Draconis; the originals and the clones; are creative enough to fight battles. Thrax is creative enough to outfight Exofleet E-frame pilots. *Timeline of the Neosapien base on Ceres. **"The Last Man": the Battle of Ceres occurs. **"Dragon's Rock": General Drusus is executed for allowing Exofleet to discover the existence of the Neo Megas. (Dragon's Rock) **"The Dogs of War": General Drusus's mistake on Ceres is mentioned. **"Call of the Unknown": Algernon states that the base on Ceres has been abandoned by the Neosapiens and captured by Exofleet. *Shiva is replaced by Livia as Commanding General of Earth Forces. *The Neo Megas Lucullus and Gracchus become Livia's advisors. *Eve Hanley has been to college. 23 10